


Lockers

by Eijir0u



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, High School, technology uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijir0u/pseuds/Eijir0u
Summary: The bell rang, signaling students to proceed to their next class; Yuma went to his locker to retrieve his wallet before heading to lunch. He entered the code to open his locker and started to reach in for the item he came for. Before he could get his hand inside, he was knocked to the ground and he could hear the locker slam shut. Yuma looked up to see green eyes staring back





	Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this in 2013 for an english class.  
> I think the prompt was about technology uprising or taking over?  
> Anyway, here's the garbage.

The school day began like every other. A slow, uneventful Monday morning slowly progressing towards the end of the school day. Lockers were, for the most part, left alone and only used in the morning or after classes. They just remained in their place, lining the walls of the hallways. Some were older and covered in writing, while others were fresh out of the factory with not a scratch. They were all opened by entering a code, chosen by the student, on a keypad.

  
The bell rang, signaling students to proceed to their next class; Yuma went to his locker to retrieve his wallet before heading to lunch. He entered the code to open his locker and started to reach in for the item he came for. Before he could get his hand inside, he was knocked to the ground and he could hear the locker slam shut. Yuma looked up to see green eyes staring back.

  
“I’m sorry, are you okay, Yuma?” his friend, Michael, asked.

  
“Uh, yeah, but why did you knock me away from my locker?”

  
“I had to,” the shorter teen started to explain as he stood up, “the lockers are dangerous! It’s like the technology within them is taking over or rebelling.”

  
“What are you talking about, there is nothing wrong with them! There never has been, why would there be now?” Yuma questioned.

  
“Well, earlier, I saw one of my big brother’s friends get sucked into their locker and then saw blood drip out from inside of it!”

  
“Um which brother are you talking about? Because we both know that Thomas’ friends would pull a prank like that.”

  
“No, it was one of Chris’ friends! They wouldn’t try to pull something like that, it must have been the real thing.” Michael answered with a sigh, “I know what I saw, they are killing the students, it would have gotten you too if I hadn’t come!”

  
Yuma didn’t answer, instead choosing to stare at the lockers in disbelief. Michael helped Yuma up and the two silently walked the halls towards the cafeteria. The shorter suddenly stopped short and stared at a dark red puddle on the floor that had dripped out of a locker. “See, Yuma?! I told you that it happened!”

  
The other, not paying attention to his surroundings slipped on the crimson fluid and fell to the floor. His eyes widened as he looked at what Michael was talking about. “Aw man, this is never going to come out of my uniform! Well, anyway, what should we do about this?”

  
“I tried telling the principle and the staff, but nobody would listen, I even showed them pictures but they all thought it was fake! If they won’t believe us then who would? We should just run away so that we too don’t become victims.” Michael once again helped his clumsy friend off the floor.

  
"Maybe we should also warn our friends and siblings? You know, so we don't lose them too." Yuma suggested. The shorter nodded in agreement to this suggestion.

  
Once the final bell rang, students flooded out of their classrooms, excited to finally be able to go home. Yuma and Michael met up and were walking through the halls, hoping to never come back to the nightmare of the killer lockers. More had blood dripping down their sides and several had pools of blood underneath. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael noticed a robotic hand reaching out of an open locker reaching for his friend. He let out a not-so-manly scream and quickly grabbed his friend's hand the same instant the locker grabbed hold of Yuma.

  
"No, just go on without me!" Yuma insisted, accepting that he may die.

  
"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Michael retorted, struggling to pull his friend out of the locker's grip. "We just can't give up, Yuma! Fight back!"

  
With their combined effort, Yuma got free of the locker with only a few scratches. The pair fell to the floor from the release of the locker, but quickly stood and sprinted to the nearest exit. They ran as far away as they could, never looking back, hoping to escape the technology uprising.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I hate it so much, but I love to suffer so I posted it anyway.


End file.
